Deux mains qui se frôlent, se touchent, se ferment, se tiennent Fort
by UneHistoireEstUneQuestion
Summary: Il a neigé sur Poudlard, le lac est gelé. Et eux, ils dansent. Perché sur leurs patins, ils goûtent au plaisir de se rattraper et de s'enfuir, au plaisir de se serrer la main, au plaisir de se retrouver pour une seconde quand on a froid et quand on va vite. Leurs joues sont rouges et leur souffle est court. Ils sont jeunes, ils sont vivants.


Deux corps qui prennent de la vitesse. Une courbe presque parfaite. Deux mains qui se frôlent, se touchent, se ferment, se tiennent. Fort. Un porté, presqu'un envol.

Il a neigé sur Poudlard, le lac est gelé. Le bruit se feutre, se camoufle. La lumière se fait différente, plus forte. Ou alors plus douce. Le monde s'atténue, le château s'endort ou plutôt n'est pas encore réveillé.

Et eux, ils dansent. Perché sur leurs patins, ils goûtent au plaisir de se rattraper et de s'enfuir, au plaisir de se serrer la main, au plaisir de se retrouver pour une seconde quand on a froid et quand on va vite.

Leurs joues sont rouges et leur souffle est court. Ils sont jeunes, ils sont vivants. Ils ont chaud parce qu'ils courent, parce qu'ils sont heureux aussi. Leur cœur bat vite, parce qu'ils courent et parce qu'ils sont heureux aussi.

Le château s'éveille, le bruit augmente, se rapproche à petit pas, doucement pour ne pas les faire s'enfuir, comme on approche d'un oiseau ou d'une fée, à pas délicats pour ne pas qu'ils ne s'envolent. Une fenêtre s'ouvre, une voix crie qu'il a neigé, une autre répond qu'on est samedi et une troisième demande qu'on ferme la fenêtre. La fenêtre se ferme, les voix cessent.

Et eux, ils dansent. Ils enchaînent les sauts, les pirouettes et les portés. Ils goutent à la caresse de la glace aussi bien qu'à la caresse de leurs mains.

Ils s'aperçoivent de combien ça leur avait manqué, de combien ils aiment ça. Ils sont un peu rouillés, c'est normal depuis le temps. Mais ils continuent quand même, et les pas viennent déjà plus facilement, les automatismes reviennent. Ils se rappellent d'un geste qu'ils avaient oubliés, ils recherchent un enchaînement qu'ils avaient créé, leur corps se souvient de celui de l'autre, de sa fermeté, de sa taille, de sa défaillance parfois. Ils apprennent à nouveau à voir l'autre même les yeux fermés, à sentir les mots dans un contact, dans une tension. Ils réapprivoisent cet autre qui va et vient, qui glisse entre les doigts comme du sable et qui d'un coup vous saisit et vous porte, vous aime et puis vous jette loin de lui, d'un geste puissant comme une déchirure.

Quelqu'un sort, on va faire une bataille de boule de neige. Il rentre parce qu'il est seul, qu'il n'a pas de manteau et qu'il a froid. Deux autres personnes arrivent, elles se tiennent la main. La fille a deux écharpes et le garçon n'en a pas. Ils ne parlent pas, ils marchent juste côte à côte dans le parc silencieux et quelque part, eux aussi, ils dansent. La première personne revient, entourée d'un groupe d'amis enthousiastes, tous chaudement vêtus, avec des capes, des écharpes, des gants, des bonnets et des joues rouges. Ils se jettent dans la neige, pataugent un instant, courent comme de jeunes chiots et expriment leur joie par des cris qui leur échappent malgré eux.

Et eux, ils dansent. Leur regard se croise parfois, alors ils sourient. Parfois, ils tombent, alors ils recommencent et ils tombent encore. Alors ils se relèvent, prennent leur élan et parfois ils réussissent. Sinon, tant pis, ils ne sont pas là pour ça.

Ils sont là pour danser leur danse. La glace est dure, mais pas trop, elle leur tend parfois des pièges mais pas trop. Parce qu'elle les aime bien quand même ces petits, elle aime leur vitesse, leurs sauts, leurs glissades. Elle aussi, si elle avait été une jeune fille, elle aurait aimé danser. D'ailleurs, est-ce qu'elle ne dansait pas un peu, parfois, avec le soleil ? Est-ce qu'ils ne jouaient pas parfois, à se capturer, se refléter, se dévoiler, se cacher et se retrouver ? Est-ce qu'elle ne goutait pas, elle aussi à la chaleur de son rayon lorsqu'il la caressait ?

Voilà d'ailleurs le soleil qui pointe le bout de son nez à travers les rayons, qui vient éclairer toutes les scènes qu'il aperçoit de là-haut. Il joue un instant avec la neige et avec les amis, vient bouleverser la partie en empêchant une des deux équipes de viser, se perche comme ça, pour rire, sur le nez d'un garçon, s'observe dans une goutte d'eau qui passait par là, rigole parce que ça fait un arc-en-ciel, s'envole vers les amoureux, réchauffe un peu le jeune homme qui a froid au cou parce qu'il n'a pas d'écharpe, vole quelques mots, leur offre quelques instants de lumière et puis s'en va rejoindre la glace qui est bien contente de la voir.

Et eux, ils dansent. Ils s'en moquent de la glace et de sa danse. Bon, comme ils l'aiment bien, ils sont bien contents pour elle, mais c'est la leur qui les intéresse, de danse. Et puis, il faut bien qu'ils profitent de cet instant, il n'y en a pas si souvent que ça, de la neige ! Qui sait si le lac sera toujours gelé demain ? Surtout si la glace danse avec le soleil…

Bien sûr, ils modifient un peu leurs gestes pour faire une place à ce nouveau joueur. La glace, ils la connaissent depuis tellement longtemps qu'elle n'a presque plus de secret pour eux. Ils commencent à connaître même ses pièges. Elle fait partie intégrante de leur danse, de leur joie du jour. Le soleil, ce n'est pas pareil, parfois on patine à l'intérieur, le soleil n'est pas invité. Mais aujourd'hui, puisqu'on est à l'extérieur et qu'il est de la partie, il faut bien faire avec. Lui aussi, il s'amuse, il glisse sur les bras, il enveloppe les mains, il caresse les doigts, surtout lorsqu'ils s'entrelacent… Il souligne les détails, les poitrines qui se gonflent, les cheveux qui volent, les joues qui rougissent.

Attirés par le balai du soleil, on s'approche de lac pour contempler les patineurs. On frissonne devant une figure un peu risqué, on admire leur maitrise. On les trouve fous, et on les trouve beau. Les amoureux les regardent aussi, et ils se serrent la main un peu plus fort. Là-bas, on a fait bonhomme de neige, autour, le tapis blanc est ravagé, on voit même l'herbe par endroit. Qu'importe, on s'est bien amusé, et puis il reneigera sûrement, et il fallait bien prendre la neige pour faire le bonhomme de neige quelque part. Peeves aussi s'est servi, il faudra faire attention quand on rentrera. La jeune fille frissonne alors les amoureux s'en vont. Les autres finissent par les suivre, parce qu'ils sont tout mouillés, alors ils ont un peu froid. Rusard les dévisage, les inspecte de haut en bas et les escorte pour vérifier qu'ils ne salissent pas trop. Miss Teigne les accompagne même si elle a horreur de la neige parce que c'est quand même un peu de l'eau.

Et eux, ils dansent. Le soleil a fini par s'en aller, la glace est un peu fatiguée… Eux aussi, mais ils aiment tellement danser. Et puis, au bout d'un moment, un moment encore, ils finissent par rentrer, il faut bien… Ils remarquent le bonhomme de neige, décident qu'ils l'aiment, lui rajoutent un nez. Un nom aussi. Au fond d'eux, ils dansent encore. Ils se tiennent par la main, c'est étrange, ils ressemblent un peu aux amoureux. Ils se couchent, la lune se lève, elle cherche quelqu'un avec qui danser. Tout le monde dort, même eux. Ils ont arrêté de danser. Mais on verra, demain peut-être, si la glace est bonne…


End file.
